1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a steering system, a buffer material is attached to one of a bolt shaft of a fastener that achieves telescopic lock and a stopper plate that faces the bolt shaft in an axial direction of a column pipe. When the buffer material contacts the other of the bolt shaft and the stopper plate during telescopic adjustment, an adjustment range of the telescopic adjustment is restricted. Such a steering system is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-24493 (JP 2014-24493 A)).